Akamaru's adventure
by Ashley0816
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, and Ashley go on a mission to find ten prisoners that escaped from jail. Some strang and funny things happen along the way. But when they get back to Konoha something terrible happens.


**Akamaru's Adventure **

It was an ordinary day in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. As usual Kiba and Akamaru went for a walk in the early morning. Aka means red, Akamaru means "Red Dog." No one in the village (especially not Naruto ) was awake so early in the morning. On their way, they stopped at Ashley's house, since they had a mission with Naruto. ( Ashley was Kiba's close friend and Naruto's sister. Some may say Ashley and Kiba are more than friends). They went to the Hokge's place for their mission with Naruto when the were inside the 5th Hokage, Tsunade told them what they had to do. "You three have to find ten prisoners that escaped from a jail." Tsunade exclaimed. ( Note: Naruto was already there when the got inside).

On their way six prisoners jumped out at them. Right before the could act four more prisoners appeared. They were put to sleep by a sleeping gas. When they woke up they were in a dark cave tied up to three small poles. A few seconds later they were all untied thanks to Akamaru. "I thought you tied them good, you idiot!" a prisoner sad to another, " Oh well, I guess I will just have to crush them!" The prisoner cracked a boulder that was over them.

"I will use rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto

"That will only make it fall on us!" Kiba yelled

As Kiba and Naruto were arguing, the boulder started to crumble, then they fell. As the dust cleared up Kiba and Naruto looked up. Ashley had transformed into Kyuubi. The boulder had crack on her back, but she didn't get hurt because she had a wall of fire also protecting her. (Ashley is the real Kyuubi, but she changed her name because of what happened when Naruto was born. Sometimes she is called Kyuubi by other demons) She turned back to normal and they jumped out of the cave. "Why can she transform and I can't!" Naruto complained to himself. **"That's because you are too weak." "**What did you say? You dumb fox!"

As they were getting up the ten prisoners appeared. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. "Ready Akamaru, gatsuuga." Kiba said. Ashley summoned a small dragon. " Oh, I am so scared!" one of the prisoners said. Then the small dragon started throwing fire and Ashley used the true rasengan and blasted all the prisoners in the air. (Note: True Rasengan is something that Ashley created). Once they had defeated all the prisoners, the guards came for the prisoners their mission was completed!

So as they were walking back to the village, Naruto had to be stupid. "What was the dragon for? You couldn't beat them on your own" Naruto said stupidly. (Ashley punched Naruto). "Ouch! What was that for?" Kiba sighed. It was getting dark outside and they were still a few miles from Konoha, so they made their tent. Kiba and Ashley had bin together ever since they met, but no one in the village new, especially not Naruto. Naruto was the first to fall asleep. (how ironic). Ashley never really went to sleep, so Kiba and her hugged and kissed goodnight. Ashley just sat on a rock in front of their tent and watched the moon. Also white and black wolves appeared, they were loyal to Ashley and they visited her often. They were very good friends and came to help Ashley when she needed it. The white one was Midnight and the black one was Blue. Midnight was a orphan with her brother when they were puppies, until Ashley found them and became friends with them. The next day, Ashley, Naruto ,and Kiba looked for food and found some fruit to eat. As they were picking the fruit, Ashley turned around, "NARUTO! That is a poison fruit!" "Not again." Kiba exclaimed. Naruto was eating a huge red-spotted fruit. "Hm.." Naruto mumbled as his stomach started to rumble.

After a few hours of waiting for Naruto to finish going to the bathroom, they were finally able to go back to the village. The first thing they did was to go to the hospital. While the poison was being removed from Naruto Kiba told Tsunade how their mission went.

Later

The three of them went to train. "This will be quick!" Naruto gloated. "Sure. Ashley, Akamaru, and me against you!" Kiba said "But.." Ashley and Kiba punched Naruto and sent him flying to a tree. Naruto stood up and summoned a clone for rasengan. Just when Naruto was going to use it Ashley use Rasengan. Naruto went flying. Ashley was going to punch Naruto, but Akamaru started to bark. (Ashley spent a lot of time with Kiba and Akamaru that she could slightly understand him) Naruto punched Ashley while she was distracted with Akamaru. "You idiot, I will get you back for that later!" she said. "What did Akamaru say, Kiba?" Naruto asked. "He said there was a bomb in the village."

They were looking for it, but had very little luck. Just when all hope was lost, Akamaru came running with something in his mouth. "Good boy Akamaru! Wait.. It's going to explode." Kiba said. Ashley took it from Kiba and ran up a building. She threw it in the air and it exploded. Akamaru had saved the day, not to mention the village. So as our story ends, Naruto stupid as always has to say something stupid. " Are you two going out or something?" "Uh…no what makes you say that?" Kiba said, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, for starters…" Ashley punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying. "I told you I would get you back for what you did!" Ashley yelled as the three of them watched Naruto go flying in the air. "Nice save." kiba said. "BARK" Akamaru agreed.

"**Hey Kit. Are you two really going out?"**

"Shut the hell up, you stupid fox!" Ashley said in her mind.


End file.
